


[Vietnamese translation] Wrong Signals

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU - Con người, AU - Đại học, F/F, M/M, Nhắn tin, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Sai Tín HiệuĐại-học!AU; trong đó Jason vô tình nhắn nhầm số vào một ngày đẹp trời và từ đó mọi chuyện cứ dần trở nên phức tạp hơn.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182964) by [zeprithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeprithy/pseuds/zeprithy). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, đã beta, nhưng nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Ghi chú của tác giả: Tui là người Anh và không biết chút gì về đại học/cao đẳng của Mỹ hoạt động ra sao hết ngoại trừ những thứ tui đã thấy trên TV và đọc trong fanfic, thế nên tui xin lỗi trước cho những sai lầm của mình. Hệ thống giáo dục của Mỹ rất khó để mà hiểu được.

[  _Jason_  | Nico |  **Reyna** ]

***

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu lúc Nico đi đến thư viện. Đó là vào hai giờ chiều của một ngày Chủ Nhật, cậu có mang theo laptop, một ly cà phê dở tệ từ máy bán tự động ở bên ngoài cùng với sự kiên quyết sẽ hoàn thành bài báo cáo của mình cho kịp hạn chót vào thứ Hai⎯ và rồi, chỉ khi cậu vừa ngồi xuống và đặt laptop của mình lên bàn, điện thoại của cậu đột nhiên rung lên trong túi quần.

Cậu nhăn mày tò mò lấy nó ra bởi vì… ai mà lại nhắn tin cho cậu vào giữa buổi chiều Chủ Nhật như thế này? Hazel đã bỏ đi đâu chơi với Frank rồi, Reyna thì có lẽ ở trong phòng gym, còn Percy (làm như cậu ta chịu nhắn tin cho Nico vậy) thì có trời mới biết đi đâu...  

> _[Chủ Nhật, 05/01/2014] [14:20] Vậy tao sẽ đoán là cái bánh mà mày để trong bếp là lời xin lỗi cho lần mày 'vô tình' đốt ghế sofa hôm thứ sáu nhỉ_

Nico nhìn chằm chằm vào tin nhắn từ số lạ một lúc lâu. Có lẽ là lộn số, cậu đoán thế. Để thể hiện kiến thức văn vẻ cao siêu của mình, cậu trả lời với một từ cực kì ngắn gọn.  

> [14:24] Uh.

(Có lý do tại sao Nico học ngành y chứ không phải ngành văn học.)

Dù sao thì, người nhắn từ số lạ kia trông không hề có vẻ bị nản chí sau tin ngắn ngủi đó.  

> _[14:25] Được rồi, tao phải thú thật rằng cái bánh đó ngon lắm nhưng phải cần nhiều hơn là một cái bánh ngon để tao có thể tha thứ cho mày vì đã bỏ tao lại ăn chửi từ Pipes sau khi mày bỏ chạy mất tăm_
> 
> _[14:26] Tao đã bị ăn một trận no đòn luôn đấy_
> 
> [14:28] Dù chuyện xảy ra vào ngày thứ sáu nghe có vẻ rất thú vị...
> 
> _[14:28] ?_
> 
> [14:28] Tôi nghĩ rằng bạn nhắn lộn số rồi.
> 
> _[14:29] Khoan, thật hả? Đây không phải là Leo à?_
> 
> [14:31] Không.
> 
> _[14:34] Ý, xin lỗi nha tui tưởng đây là một người khác_
> 
> [14:36] Cái người tên Leo đã đốt cháy nhà bếp của bạn- vâng tôi biết.
> 
> _[14:37] Ừ. Chuyện dài lắm. Và thật ra cũng không phải là nhà bếp của tui._
> 
> _[14:39] Bạn của tui mở tiệc tại nhà của tụi nó và chỉ được đến nửa buổi thì Leo đã uống say và bằng cách nào đó nó đã vô tình làm rớt một que diêm đang cháy vào cái ghế._

Nico bật cười khẩy thành tiếng, làm cậu nhận được vài ánh nhìn khó chịu từ mấy người trong phòng. Cậu cố hết sức giữ điện thoại thấp xuống và ngón tay gõ trên màn hình nhẹ nhàng hơn.  

> [14:41] Sao mà bạn của bạn nghe có trách nhiệm dữ.
> 
> _[14:42] Thì vậy mới nói_
> 
> _[14:45] Dù sao thì, vậy bạn là ai đây nếu bạn không phải là Leo?_
> 
> [14:47] Có quan trọng không?
> 
> _[14:48] Tui là Jason_
> 
> [14:49] Câu trả lời cho một câu hỏi tôi chưa từng hỏi.

Ngón tay của Nico ngần ngại lơ lửng bên trên màn hình cảm ứng một giây. Có quan trọng không? Chỉ là một cái tên thôi mà.  

> [14:51] Nico.
> 
> _[14:51] Là tên của bạn đấy hả?_
> 
> [14:52] Không là tên của con thú nuôi thằn lằn⎯ đúng, là tên của tôi đấy.
> 
> _[14:52] Ha ha. Vậy rất vui vì được biết bạn. Nico, xin lỗi về việc lộn số._
> 
> _[14:53] Tui vừa mua điện thoại sau cái vụ ngập phòng tắm và chưa lấy lại được hết danh bạ_
> 
> [14:53] Không sao đâu.
> 
> [14:54] (Ngập phòng tắm à? Tôi có muốn biết không đây?)
> 
> _[14:54] Tui chỉ muốn nói là nó hoàn toàn không phải là lỗi của tui và sẽ không ai đổ lỗi cho tui được hết._
> 
> [14:55] Đấy có lẽ là tin nhắn đầy tội lỗi nhất mà tôi từng thấy.

***

Nico không kịp hoàn thành bài báo cáo của mình trong thư viện. Từ sau tin nhắn cuối cùng, Jason không gửi một tin nào khác nữa, nhưng đến lúc đó thì nhịp viết bài của Nico đã hoàn toàn bị phá vỡ đến mức nó chỉ có thể được phục hồi bằng cách ngồi đó lướt mấy web nhảm nhí trong một thời gian dài. Ít nhất đấy là thứ cậu đang tự nói với bản thân.

Sau khi đọc lại lần thứ hai trang wiki về chiều hướng của một cuộn giấy vệ sinh, Nico nhận ra rằng cái vụ này sẽ không đạt được hiểu quả không mấy tốt hơn như cậu đã mong đợi, cậu liền đóng laptop của mình lại. Có lẽ cậu sẽ làm tốt hơn ở trong phòng của mình; Percy đã nói rằng cậu ấy sẽ đi đâu đó chơi với Luke vào tối này, cho nên phòng của Nico lúc này sẽ không có ai khác trong đó cả nên sẽ im lặng được một lúc.

Cậu gom đồ của mình lên và vứt ly cà phê đã uống hết vào thùng rác trước khi ra về. Từ thư viện đến nơi Nico ở chỉ mất 15 phút thôi, nếu cậu đi đường tắt, nhưng cà phê đã cạn khỏi cơ thể của cậu lúc nào đó sau mốc năm phút và vì thế cậu đặt chân đến trước cửa phòng mình cảm thấy lờ phờ như một con mèo chết. Tất cả những gì cậu còn có thể làm là mở cửa ra và ngã thân lên giường.

Vài phút sau có tiếng gõ cửa, ngay khi Nico bắt đầu suy nghĩ tới việc ngồi dậy và làm chuyện gì đó có ích cho đời. Khi cậu đứng lên để mở cửa, cậu được chào đón với một vẻ mặt hết sức “hào hứng” của Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Nhỏ đang đứng chống nạnh một tay lên hông và tay kia cầm một cái ba-lô to tướng.

"Ông có biết ông đã để ví của mình trên bàn của tôi vào cuối tuần trước không?" nhỏ hỏi. Nhỏ đưa tay vào trong túi trước của cái ba-lô và lấy cái ví vừa nhắc đến ra. "Tôi phải thuyết phục Thalia đừng trở thành tội phạm và lấy hết tiền của ông đó. Không có dễ chút nào đâu."

"Tôi có tự hỏi mình để nó đâu mất tiêu rồi," Nico nghĩ ngợi thành tiếng. Cậu lấy nó lại từ tay của nhỏ và gật đầu. "Cảm ơn nha. Vì, uh, đã không để Thalia ăn cắp thông tin ngân hàng của tôi nữa." Cũng không phải là có gì nhiều để mà ăn cắp, nhưng cái quan trọng ở đây là cái tâm. "Bà có muốn vào trong không?"

Reyna không ngần ngại bước vào trong và Nico ở đằng sau đóng cửa lại. "Ông thật sự cần phải dọn dẹp cái phòng này đấy," nhỏ nói, nhìn xung quanh phòng với một nét nhăn hằn trên trán.

"Này, đó là bên của Percy, không phải của tôi." Nico vẫy tay qua bên giường, được rồi, không sạch bóng, nhưng cũng có phần gọn gàng, của cậu.

"Đây là phòng ở chung mà. Cả hai người mấy ông cần phải học cách cùng nhau giữ cho nó gọn ghẽ, hay ít nhất là có thể sống được. Tôi nghĩ cái miếng pizza đó đã nằm trên kệ cửa sổ từ lần cuối tôi đến đây rồi."

"Bà đến đây lần cuối là khi nào?"

"Tuần trước đấy, Nico."

Cậu nhăn mũi mình và quay đi khỏi khung cửa sổ, ghi chú lại trong đầu là nhớ bắt Percy ít nhất phải đủ sạch để được cho là có thể sống được bởi một thanh tra sức khoẻ đã được hối lộ. “Vẫn không phải là lỗi của tôi,” cậu nói.

Reyna đảo mắt một vòng. “Đúng là không còn lời nào để nói mà,” nhỏ nói. “Dẫu sao thì, đó là lí do tại sao tôi lại qua đây. Và để cảnh báo cho ông biết rằng Thalia đã đe dọa sẽ qua phá phòng ông⎯ mặc dù phòng của ông cũng đã gớm sẵn rồi⎯ nếu ông không chịu đến bữa tiệc tiếp theo mà nhỏ mời ông đến.”

Ôi trời. “Bã vẫn còn giận vì tôi không chịu đến dự tiệc của nhỏ nào đó từ tháng trước à?” Nico hỏi. Giờ cậu không thể nhớ nỗi bữa tiệc đấy là của ai⎯ một trong mấy đứa bạn của Thalia⎯ nhưng nó đã không đứng đầu trong danh sách ưu tiên của cậu vào thời điểm đó. Nico không phải là loại người thích tiệc tùng.

(Đó cũng là gần thời điểm sau khi Percy bắt đầu quen Luke, người luôn đến dự tiệc cùng Percy, và Nico không phải là loại thích tự làm khổ bản thân nên đã không đến dự để khỏi phải nhìn họ uống say rồi hôn hít trên ghế sofa cho đến tận hai giờ sáng. Nó là cả một quãng thời gian cực kì khó khăn trong quá trình hồi phục sau một cơn cảm nắng từ hồi lớp sáu, và mặc cho Nico thích giả vờ rằng mình đã vượt qua hết rồi, cậu vẫn chưa hoàn toàn đến được đó. Cho thêm chút thời gian nữa đi.)

“Ông đã hứa là sẽ đến cùng mọi người mà,” Reyna chỉ ra. “Tôi nghĩ đó là lý do mà tại sao nhỏ lại trông khó chịu đến vậy. Và nhỏ nghĩ rằng việc ‘lâu lâu sống một chút’ là rất cần thiết cho sức khoẻ của cong người.”

Nico cười khẩy. “Tôi sống cũng nhiều lắm mà! Và đâu phải là tôi không chịu nói chuyện với người khác. Tôi nói chuyện với nhiều người lắm đó.”

“Vậy hả?” Reyna nhướng một bên mày. “Ví dụ thử xem.”

“Có chị Hazel nè.”

“Ngoại trừ Hazel ra,” Reyna nói. Nhỏ khoanh tay trước ngực và trông ngóng câu trả lời tiếp theo từ cậu.

Nico vẫy tay xung quanh trước mặt mình trong một giây như thể cậu sẽ bắt được câu trả lời từ không khí. “Bà nữa nè,” cậu cuối cùng cũng nói. “Với Percy nè. Lâu lâu tôi cũng có nói chuyện với Frank, nếu cậu ấy có đi chung với chị Hazel.”

“Nico ơi, tôi cũng đâu thích tiệc lắm đâu, nhưng tôi đã đồng ý với Thalia về việc này,” Reyna nói. “Tôi biết Percy cũng muốn ông ra ngoài nhiều hơn. Hãy đến bữa tiệc tiếp theo thôi và... ít nhất gặp mặt cả bọn một cái thôi. Quen biết thêm vài người. Và nếu cậu thật sự không thích thì trên dưới một tiếng sau tụi mình có thể bỏ về và đi mua kem ăn hay gì đó. Ít nhất đến lúc đó mọi người đã đa phần hài lòng rồi.”

Chậm rãi, đầy miễn cưỡng, Nico gật đầu đồng ý. “Được rồi,” cậu nói. Rồi, với một nụ cười tinh ranh ẩn hiện trên môi, cậu thêm vào, “Tôi biết bà chỉ đang cố thuyết phục tôi để lấy lòng Thalia thôi.”

Màu ửng đó nhẹ nhàng chạy qua bờ má của Reyna suýt bù lại cho việc Nico phải đến dự một bữa tiệc trong tương lai gần đến.

“Không có đâu mà!”

***

> _[Thứ Ba, 07/01/2014] [14:30] Này cậu có một con thằn lằn làm thú nuôi thật hả?_

Nico vẫn chưa hẳn hoàn hảo kĩ thuật dùng điện hoại dưới bàn của mình trong lớp học, một điều rất bình thường với những người khác cùng tuổi với cậu, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể đọc được tin nhắn dễ dàng. Lý do cậu phải dành mỗi hai phút đắn đo là do nội dung của tin nhắn.

Bài giảng vẫn tiếp tục trong khi Nico tự hỏi mình sẽ trả lời ra sao. Thứ gì đó về mạch máu. Động mạch vành. Cậu không còn lắng nghe nữa.

Thằn lằn làm thú nuôi à?

Sau một hồi cân nhắc, Nico từ từ gõ ra câu trả lời của mình, nhìn lên mỗi giây để chắc rằng giáo sư của cậu không nghi ngờ gì hết.  

> [14:34] Sao cậu lại nhắn tin cho tôi nữa?

Tin nhắn trả lời dường như là ngay lập tức.  

> _[14:34] Là Jason đây_
> 
> _[14:35] Cái người nhắn lộn số hồi chủ nhật đấy?_
> 
> _[14:35] Tui tưởng cậu là thằng bạn thích chơi với lửa của tui và bắt tội cậu nấu bánh cho tui đấy_
> 
> [14:36] Tôi biết rồi
> 
> [14:37] Tôi vẫn còn mấy tin nhắn từ bữa đó lưu lại
> 
> [14:37] Nhưng tại sao cậu lại nhắn tin cho tôi lần nữa?

Tin nhắn tiếp theo mất một lúc mới đến, thế nên Nico dành cơ hội đó để đặt điện thoại xuống đùi mình và ghi chú lại bài giảng. Cậu đang giữa chừng viết chữ 'thuộc cơ tim’ bằng cây viết xanh loại dỏm khi màn hình điện thoại của cậu sáng lên với một tin nhắn mới. 

> _[14:43] Tui đang đợi bài giảng bắt đầu và giáo viên chưa vào lớp nữa._
> 
> _[14:44] Tui đang đọc lại tin nhắn cũ và thấy mấy tin cậu đã gửi cho tui_
> 
> _[14:44] Cái tin mà cậu nói Nico là con thằn lằn của cậu đầy mỉa mai đấy?_
> 
> _[14:45] Và tui đang tự hỏi rằng cậu thật sự có thú nuôi thằn lằn hay không_
> 
> [14:46] Cả cái tin đó hoàn toàn là mỉa mai hết
> 
> [14:46] Tôi thề rằng tôi không có một con thú nuôi thằn lằn.
> 
> _[14:47] Biết ngay mà_
> 
> _[14:47] Nhưng này, phải hỏi thì mới rõ chứ._
> 
> _[14:51] Xin lỗi nếu tui đang làm phiền cậu, tui chỉ đang chán như con gián và mấy đứa bạn của tui bận hết trơn rồi._
> 
> _[14:53] Bài giảng đáng lẽ phải bắt đầu nửa tiếng trước rồi, nhưng có vẻ giáo viên của lớp đã biến mất khỏi bề mặt của trái đất rồi, nên giờ tui phải ngồi đây không có gì để làm._

Có lẽ là bởi vì Nico đang chán với bài giảng sinh học về cơ tim. Có lẽ là bởi vì việc ép buộc cậu phải ra ngoài nhiều hơn của Thalia (từ đó tính luôn Reyna) cuối cùng đã xâm nhập vào đầu của cậu.

Dù vì bất cứ lí do gì, Nico lại gõ tiếp một tin nhắn với mục đích tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện, thay vì kết thúc nó.

> [14:55] Bài giảng của cậu là về cái gì?
> 
> _[14:56] Trung cấp văn hóa hy lạp cổ đại_
> 
> _[14:57] Tôi học văn hóa cổ đại nên nó là một phần trong chương trình học của tôi, nhưng thật sự tiếng latin thì hay hơn_
> 
> [14:57] Này, Hy Lạp thì có gì không hay chứ?
> 
> [14:59] Hy Lạp cũng hay lắm mà.
> 
> _[14:59] Không phải là không hay! Chỉ là... quá khó thôi._
> 
> _[15:00] Latin thì dễ hơn nhiều._
> 
> _[15:01] Vậy cậu học tiếng hy lạp hay gì à? Khoan, cậu có bằng tuổi với tui không vậy?_
> 
> [15:01] Tôi học tiếng Hy Lạp hồi trung học ấy.
> 
> [15:03] Nhưng tôi không còn học nó nữa. Tôi đang học đại học ngành y.
> 
> _[15:04] Giỏi thế. Năm nhất à?_
> 
> [15:04] Đúng
> 
> _[15:06] Tui cũng thế._
> 
> _[15:06] Cậu muốn làm bác sĩ à?_
> 
> [15:07] Không biết nữa. Có lẽ.
> 
> [15:08] Tôi đang vừa đi vừa tính thôi.
> 
> _[15:08] Tui hiểu mà_
> 
> _[15:10] Tui cũng không biết mình sẽ làm gì đây này, hay làm thế nào văn hóa cổ đại có thể giúp được gì sau này, nhưng tui đã luôn thích học về thần thoại và những thứ như thế khi tui còn nhỏ_
> 
> _[15:11] Và tui luôn là đứa giỏi nhất trong lớp tiếng latin, thế nên tui suy rằng, này, sao lại không chứ?_
> 
> [15:12] Trường của tôi không có lớp dạy tiếng Latin.
> 
> _[15:12] Trường của cậu dạy tiếng hy lạp nhưng không có lớp dạy latin à? Kì vậy._
> 
> [15:13] Hiệu trưởng của trường có thù oán gì đấy với tiếng Latin và La Mã cổ đại nói chung. Tôi thậm chí còn không biết tại sao.
> 
> _[15:14] Là người cuồng hy lạp chăng?_
> 
> _[15:15] Trời ạ, tui nhớ là mình luôn nhầm lẫn tên các vị thần bên hy lạp với la mã khi tui còn nhỏ._
> 
> _[15:15] Nó làm tui rối bù lên hết_
> 
> _[15:16] Đã vậy tui còn hay chơi bài mà có mấy vị thần hy lạp cộng với tượng hình của họ nữa_
> 
> _[15:17] Rồi khi tui thử nhớ tên mấy vị thần, tui lại bị nhắc nhở lại trong trường_
> 
> [15:19] Khoan đã
> 
> [15:19] Ý của cậu là bài Mythomagic đấy hả? Cái bài mà cậu hay chơi đấy?
> 
> _[15:20] Đúng, là nó đó!_
> 
> _[15:20] Cậu có nghe tới nó bao giờ chưa?_
> 
> [15:21] Tôi thường chơi bài đó nhiều lắm. Tôi đã thu thập được gần như mọi tượng hình và mọi thứ khác nữa.
> 
> [15:23] Tôi nghĩ họ đã làm ra một bản đặc biệt có mấy vị thần la mã đấy.
> 
> _[15:24] Khoan thật hả?_
> 
> _[15:26] Quào, vậy mà tui đã dành hết tuổi thơ của mình cố nhớ rằng mars là tên la mã của zeus._

Nico bị kéo khỏi cơn mê nhắn tin của mình bởi tiếng động của cả lớp cho tập sách vào cặp và ùa ra khỏi ghế ngồi để trốn thoát khỏi lớp học. Cậu nhìn lên và nhận ra rằng bài giảng đã kết thúc và, chết tiệt thật, không thể nào mà một giờ đã trôi qua(?).

Nhưng kể cả giáo viên cũng đang bỏ ra ngoài, và đồng hồ treo trên tường cho cậu biết rằng, đúng, Nico đã thật sự ngồi nhắn tin với Jason gần một tiếng rồi.

Cậu đáng lẽ đã nên ngừng nhắn tin trong lúc giáo viên giảng bài. Nico thông thường là đứa hay đánh giá những đứa dành thời gian trong lớp chúi mũi vào điện thoại thay vì nghe giảng, nhưng bây giờ, cậu lại dành thời gian nhắn tin với một người cậu không hề biết về một trò chơi bài trẻ con mà Nico sẽ miễn cưỡng thú nhận rằng cậu vẫn còn chơi cho đến ngày hôm nay thay vì lắng nghe bài giảng.

Điện thoại của cậu lại rung lên thông báo có một tin nhắn mới. Nico nhìn điện thoại của mình, rồi lại nhìn đi, rồi lại đặt nó xuống bàn trong khi cậu nhét cuốn sổ với chút ít ghi chú từ bài giảng hôm nay vẫn vào trong cặp và đeo nó lên vai mình. Cậu nhặt điện thoại lên và xoay nó tới lui trong tay trong lúc cậu lần đường ra khỏi toà nhà, suy nghĩ tới, suy nghĩ lui, rồi cứ tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

Một hồi rung nữa.

Thì…

Một tin nhắn nữa cũng đâu có chết ai đâu, đúng không nào?

***

> _[Thứ Năm, 16/01/2014] [11:30] Này cậu có biết truyện cười nào liên quan đến la mã không?_
> 
> [11:33] Chính xác ý cậu khi nói 'truyện cười nào liên quan đến la mã' là sao?
> 
> _[11:34] Kiểu như_
> 
> _[11:35] Kiểu như: một người lính la mã bước vào một quán bar, đưa 2 ngón tay lên và nói "cho tui 5 chai bia"_
> 
> [11:35] ...Quào.
> 
> _[11:36] Lớp của tui đang bàn về chuyện này_
> 
> [11:36] Lớp gì vui dữ.
> 
> [11:37] Làm thế nào mà Đế chế La Mã bị chia ra làm hai?
> 
> _[11:37] Là câu hỏi thật hay là mở đầu của một câu chơi chữ thế?_
> 
> [11:38] Câu chơi chữ. Tập trung cái đi.
> 
> _[11:39] Oh vậy à tôi không biết. Làm thế nào?_
> 
> [11:39] Với một cây kéo Caesars.*
> 
> _[11:40] Trời đất hay thật._
> 
> _[11:40] Và tệ nữa_
> 
> _[11:41] Nhưng cũng rất hay._

*** 

> _[Thứ Hai, 20/01/2014] [20:09] Tui nên mua món ý hay bánh mì trắng cho bữa chiều đây?_
> 
> [12:14] Món ý
> 
> _[12:15] Cậu trả lời chậm quá_
> 
> _[12:15] Tui mua bánh mì rồi_
> 
> [12:16] Kinh.
> 
> _[12:16] Bánh mì thì có sao chứ?_
> 
> _[12:17] (Tui hứa lần sau sẽ mua món ý, nhưng bánh mì vẫn ngon mà.)_
> 
> [12:17] Bánh mì trắng thấy mà ghê. Tôi không thể tin được cậu còn xem đó là một lựa chọn.
> 
> _[12:18] Bánh mì trắng có làm gì với cậu đâu chứ?_
> 
> [12:19] Cậu không biết cuộc đời của tôi.
> 
> [12:19] Có lẽ nó đã hung tợn tấn công tôi khi tôi còn nhỏ.
> 
> _[12:20] (Úi trùi ui)_
> 
> _[12:21] Rất xin lỗi về quá khứ bi kịch của cậu._

***

Mất một thời gian ngắn đến đáng lo để cho những cuộc nhắn tin trò chuyện của Nico với Jason trở thành một phần trong ngày của cậu như đi đến lớp học hay mua một ly cà phê nóng mỗi sáng. Cuộc trò chuyện đa phần là ngồi cuồng với nhau về một bộ phim, chỉ trích cách làm bánh kẹp của nhau và bàn luận về thần thoại Hy Lạp, và tất cả gộp lại nghe như một thảm hoạ toàn phần nhưng bằng cách nào đó, lại không phải.

Reyna không bỏ lỡ việc Nico dường như lúc nào cũng dán mặt vào màn hình điện thoại, nhưng, vì nhỏ là Reyna, nhỏ không lên tiếng gì với cậu về chuyện đó. Percy thì lại khác, nhưng cậu ấy chưa bao giờ đi đến đọ tìm ra được tên của Jason, và chỉ gọi cậu ấy là 'cái người mà Nico hay nhắn tin với’.

Từ từ, Nico bắt đầu xem Jason như một người bạn. Có lẽ thôi.

*** 

> _[Thứ Tư, 22/01/2014] [22:49] Một trong mấy đứa bạn của tui đã ép tui xem phim teen wolf và giờ tui ghiền luôn rồi_
> 
> _[22:50] Gửi cứu trợ mau._
> 
> [22:50] Tôi sẽ cầu nguyện cho cậu.
> 
> _[22:51] Tui có thể cảm thấy được sự thông cảm qua tin nhắn của cậu đấy, Nico._
> 
> [22:51] Tất nhiên là thế rồi.
> 
> [22:52] Vẫn có nhiều thứ tệ hơn mà cậu có thể ghiền đấy, cậu biết không.
> 
> [22:53] (Khoan, cậu đang nói về phim trên MTV hay bộ phim cũ? Tôi có ý nói về bộ trên MTV, nhưng...)
> 
> _[22:54] Ừa, cái trên mtv._
> 
> _[22:55] Piper thích nó dữ lắm và tôi lỡ làm hỏng một thứ đồ của nhỏ thế nên để hối lỗi tui đã đồng ý ngồi xem lại phần 1 cùng nhỏ_
> 
> [22:55] Piper?
> 
> _[22:56] À, nhỏ là một trong mấy đứa bạn của tui._
> 
> _[22:56] Thật ra là bạn gái cũ._
> 
> [22:56] Ồ
> 
> _[22:57] ???_
> 
> [22:57] Không có gì.
> 
> [22:57] Có một bạn gái này tôi đã gặp vài lần cũng tên Piper và tôi chỉ bất ngờ vì nó không phải là một tên thường gặp.
> 
> _[22:58] Ồ phải rồi. Tui hơi đơ người một lúc ra đó bởi vì tui tưởng cậu tưởng_
> 
> _[22:58] Thật ra đừng bận tâm._
> 
> _[22:59] Được rồi TẠI SAO thằng này lại đi hẹn hò nhóm với bạn gái của nó trong khi sức mạnh ma sói của nó đang phát điên lên và gia đình của nhỏ bạn gái có lẽ muốn giết nó vì cái sức mạnh ma sói đó_
> 
> _[23:01] Tui không hiểu gì về cái phim này hết_
> 
> [23:02] Tập 3 rồi à?
> 
> _[23:02] Ừa_
> 
> _[23:03] Khoan cậu cũng xem phim này à?????_
> 
> [23:05] ... Có thể.
> 
> [23:05] Chị của tôi bắt tôi xem đấy.
> 
> [23:06] Tôi xem tiếp vì mấy nhân vật thôi.
> 
> _[23:07] Phaaaaaaaải rồi ha._
> 
> _[23:08] Cậu thích nhân vật nào nhất?_
> 
> [23:09] Cấm cười. Và tôi thích Scott.
> 
> [23:09] Và có một nhân vật nữa cậu chưa gặp, nhưng ừ, Scott.
> 
> _[23:10] Thật hả? Huh, tui không đoán được đó._
> 
> [23:12] Sao lại không?
> 
> _[23:14] Cậu ta chỉ hơi..._
> 
> _[23:14] Không được sáng suốt cho lắm?_
> 
> [23:15] Này, Scott thông minh mà
> 
> [23:16] Ý tôi là, có lẽ cậu ấy không phải là người thông minh nhất trong đám, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn là người tốt nhất.
> 
> [23:17] Về mặt lương tâm đó⎯ cậu chưa xem hết nên chưa biết, nhưng cậu ấy luôn là người cố làm chuyện đúng đắn.
> 
> [23:17] Nó hơi ngu ngốc một chút, nhưng tôi thích thế.
> 
> _[23:18] Không, không, nó không có ngu ngốc đâu._
> 
> _[23:19] Thật ra, đó là một cách rất hay để nhìn nhận vấn đề đấy._

*** 

> _[03:29] Này cậu vẫn còn thức chứ?_
> 
> [03:33] Còn. Có chuyện gì vậy?
> 
> _[03:35] Tui muốn hỏi cậu một chuyện_
> 
> _[03:36] Khoan, câu đó nghe căng thẳng quá_ _⎯_ _tôi chỉ muốn hỏi cậu về teen wolf thôi_
> 
> [03:36] ?
> 
> _[03:37] Sterek là ai/cái gì thế?_
> 
> [03:37] Ôi trời ơi.
> 
> [03:38] Uh.
> 
> [03:39] Cậu nghe cái đó từ đâu thế?
> 
> _[03:40] Piper cứ lầm bầm gì đó về nó trong một cảnh phim._
> 
> [03:41] Tôi không thể tin được tôi lại phải giải thích về cái này
> 
> [03:42] Nó là tên cặp của Derek và Stiles.
> 
> [03:42] Cặp tình cảm á.
> 
> _[03:43] Ồ_
> 
> _[03:43] Quào_
> 
> _[03:43] Được rồi_
> 
> _[03:44] Thật ra, thế rất dễ hiểu._
> 
> _[03:44] Tui có thể thấy được._
> 
> [03:45] Cậu có thể thấy được... Stiles và Derek à?
> 
> _[03:46] Họ có sự hoà hợp rất tốt._
> 
> _[03:46] Và cả hai bọn họ đều đẹp trai, dù nó không ảnh hưởng đến mối quan hệ nhưng tôi vẫn cảm kích việc đó._
> 
> _[03:47] Mặc dù Stiles vẫn chưa có cảnh bán khoả thân và tôi nghĩ đó là một cơ hội bị lãng phí._
> 
> _[03:51] Nico ơi?_
> 
> [03:51] Vẫn còn đây
> 
> _[03:53] Ồ, được rồi. Cậu không trả lời một lúc lâu, nên tôi thấy lo._
> 
> _[03:53] Ý tôi là, giờ là lúc đêm khuya rồi nên cậu có lẽ KHÔNG NÊN trả lời, nhưng tui chỉ lo bởi vì thứ tui đã nói_
> 
> [03:54] Tôi tưởng cậu có bạn gái chứ
> 
> _[03:55] Ừ, thì. Tui thật ra là bi._
> 
> _[03:56] Xin lỗi nếu tui làm chuyện trở nên kì quặc? Tui đã không nghĩ cậu sẽ có vấn đề gì với nó._
> 
> [03:56] Tôi không có vấn đề gì hết! Tôi chỉ. Bất ngờ thôi?
> 
> _[03:57] Có lẽ tui đã nên bình luận nhiều hơn về nét đẹp của mấy đứa đực rựa để cậu có thể nhận ra trước._
> 
> [03:58] Trời ạ, xin lỗi nha, tôi đang xử sự như một thằng khốn.
> 
> [04:01] Và nó rất tức cười bởi vì tôi đã thích đứa con trai ở cùng phòng của tôi mấy năm trời nay rồi
> 
> [04:02] Giờ là 4 giờ sáng và tôi tưởng cậu là đứa thẳng nhất trong những đứa thẳng, nên nó là một bất ngờ
> 
> [04:02] Tôi
> 
> [04:03] Trở về chủ để cũ nào
> 
> [04:03] ... Tôi thích Scott/Stiles hơn.
> 
> _[04:04] Scott và stiles à? Không thể nào._
> 
> _[04:05] Tui đã quyết định trong 10p qua tui là fan Sterek 100%_

*** 

> _[10:30] À mà, tui xin lỗi về đứa bạn cùng phòng của cậu nha._
> 
> _[10:32] Tệ thật đấy._
> 
> [10:48] Không sao đâu. Tôi có thể lo liệu được.
> 
> [10:50] Nó không còn là... một chuyện gì lớn nữa.
> 
> [10:51] Tôi vượt qua nó rồi, ý tôi muốn nói đó.
> 
> _[10:53] Muốn nói về chuyện đó không?_
> 
> [10:56] Tôi thà là không.
> 
> _[10:58] Ừ thì, tui luôn ở đây nếu cậu đổi ý._

*** 

> [Thứ Sáu, 31/01/2014] [20:01] Có bình thường nếu bạn cùng phòng và bạn trai của cậu ấy rất thanh thản trên đường làm chuyện đó trên giường của họ trong khi cậu vẫn còn ở trong phòng không?
> 
> _[20:02] Whoa whoa whoa_
> 
> _[20:03] Uh. Thì, cố gắng liên tục tìm kiếm người yêu của Leo tới giờ không có tác dụng nhiều cho lắm, nên không có nhiều sex sít gì trong phòng của tụi tui hết?_
> 
> _[20:03] Họ thật sự đang mần chuyện trong khi cậu ở trong phòng à?_
> 
> [20:04] Tôi còn không chắc họ nhận ra tôi đang ở trong phòng.
> 
> _[20:05] Vậy... thật không hay chút nào._
> 
> [20:06] Này, cậu sống ở New York, phải chứ?
> 
> [20:06] Ừ?
> 
> _[20:06] Giờ cậu cách công viên trung tâm bao xa?_
> 
> [20:07] Sao?
> 
> [20:07] Khoảng 10p nếu tôi bước nhanh. Tại sao chứ?
> 
> _[20:08] Có một quán cà phê nhỏ bên phía bắc của công viên mà tui thường hay đến._
> 
> _[20:09] Tui sẽ gửi địa chỉ cho cậu ngay, nhưng cậu có thể đến đó và mua gì đó uống trong khi bạn cùng phòng của cậu... mần chuyện?_
> 
> _[20:09] Chỉ cần nói với nhân viên là Jason đã trả tiền._
> 
> [20:10] Thế thì kì lắm. Cậu không cần phải làm thế đâu.
> 
> [20:10] Tôi có lẽ sẽ đến thư viện hay gì đó.
> 
> _[20:11] Không! Đến quán cà phê và mua một ly cà phê hay bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn đi, tui sẽ trả._
> 
> _[20:12] Nó có thể là quà kỉ niệm một tháng._
> 
> [20:12] Gì cơ?
> 
> [20:13] Kỉ niệm gì chứ?
> 
> _[20:14] Kỉ niệm ngày ta bắt đầu nhắn tin trò chuyện nè._
> 
> _[20:14] Giờ đã gần được một tháng rồi._
> 
> [20:15] Thật à?
> 
> [20:16] Vậy...
> 
> _[20:16] Khá là kì?_
> 
> [20:16] Một chút.
> 
> _[20:17] Có lẽ nó khá kì, nhưng tui đoán đời là thế đấy._
> 
> _[20:18] Người ta còn gặp nhau mấy kiểu kì lạ hơn kìa._
> 
> [20:19] Tụi mình đã có gặp nhau đâu.
> 
> _[20:19] Chi tiết nhỏ nhoi mà._
> 
> _[20:23] Tui vừa để lại 10 đô ở quán cà phê cho người gọi món có tên 'Nico', thế nên cậu hãy đến quán mua gì cho bản thân đi nhé?_
> 
> _[20:24] Không thôi họ sẽ nhận tiền đó làm tiền boa đấy._
> 
> _[20:26] Và ý tui là, tui thích quán đó lắm nhưng tui thà 10 đô của mình được trả cho cậu thoát khỏi thằng bạn cùng phòng quái dị của cậu và thư giản hơn là boa cho một nhân viên mà tui không hề biết._

*** 

> [20:50] Tôi thật sự không thể tin được cậu đã để lại tiền cho tôi mua thức uống đấy.
> 
> [20:51] Cậu quá tốt bụng đấy, cậu biết không.
> 
> [20:53] Nếu tôi là một ông già dâm tà 60 tuổi đang cố bắt cóc cậu hay gì đó thì sao hả?
> 
> _[20:54] Tui không thấy sao mà mua cho cậu một cốc cà phê có thể giúp được cậu bắt cóc được tui._
> 
> [20:54] Có lẽ tôi hỏi nhân viên bán hàng cậu trông như thế nào để tôi có thể tìm ra cậu trong đám đông.
> 
> _[20:56] Cậu có hỏi thật không?_
> 
> [20:57] Không.
> 
> [20:57] Nhưng tôi vẫn CÓ THỂ.
> 
> _[20:58] Cậu có thể hỏi tui nè nếu cậu muốn biết._
> 
> _[21:00] Thật ra, nó hơi lạ vì tụi mình đã nói chuyện được một tháng rồi và tui vẫn không biết cậu mắt mũi ra sao._
> 
> [21:01] Cậu không có bỏ lỡ nhiều đâu, đừng lo.
> 
> _[21:02] Này, đừng nói vậy chứ._
> 
> _[21:05] Cậu có muốn làm một vòng Hỏi và Trả lời không?_
> 
> [21:06] Ý cậu là sao?
> 
> _[21:07] Hỏi về người kia trông như thế nào._
> 
> _[21:08] Gửi một bức hình hay chi tiết tả vẻ bề ngoài thì hơi quá, nhưng sẽ rất hay khi có một ý tưởng mơ hồ về vẻ ngoài của người kia._
> 
> [21:10] Miễn sao nó đừng đi sâu vào riêng tư quá thì tôi sẽ làm.
> 
> _[21:11] Nếu cậu không muốn trả lời thì cứ nói, tui sẽ không ép cậu đâu, đừng có lo._
> 
> _[21:12] Tui sẽ đi trước, nếu cậu muốn. Màu tóc?_
> 
> [21:12] Màu đen.
> 
> [21:13] Màu mắt?
> 
> _[21:29] Xanh da trời. Xanh dữ lắm đấy. Cậu cao bao nhiêu?_
> 
> [21:30] Tôi chưa từng đo người mình. Có lẽ 1m7(?)
> 
> _[21:30] Quào, cậu thấp dữ._
> 
> [21:31] Im đi!
> 
> _[21:32] Tui không có ý xấu!_
> 
> _[21:32] Tui chỉ ngạc nhiên thôi. Tui cao 1m85, thế nên cậu thấp hơn tui nhiều._
> 
> [21:33] Cứ chọc tôi đi ha.
> 
> [21:35] Tôi cá cậu là một trong những đứa chơi thể thao cao chòng nhòng hay đứng chắn bóng người khác.
> 
> _[21:36] ..._
> 
> [21:38] Trời đất ơi, tôi nói đúng rồi chứ gì?
> 
> [21:39] Thiệt tình mà.

***

Nó rất dễ quên mất, ở giữa sự hỗn loạn này, rằng Nico không thật sự quen biết Jason. Cậu chưa từng gặp cậu ấy⎯ có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ được gặp⎯ và lý do duy nhất nguyên chuyện này bắt đầu tiếp diễn là vì một cú nhấn trượt tay của Jason khi cậu ấy đang cố nhắn cho người bạn thật sự của mình. Nico không biết cậu ấy.

Nhưng cậu đã tìm ra được một vài thứ.

Cậu tìm ra được rằng Jason đã 19 tuổi và sinh nhật của cậu ấy là vào ngày đầu của tháng 7, và khi cậu ấy còn nhỏ chị gái của cậu ấy thường làm bánh cupcake cho cậu ấy với kem bánh màu tím và cam và họ sẽ cố ăn hết mẻ bánh trong chỉ một giờ và họ sẽ bị đau bụng nhưng Jason vẫn rất thích thế.

Cậu tìm ra được rằng Jason thích chó hơn thích mèo nhưng cậu ấy chỉ có một con cá vàng bởi vì cậu không được nuôi gì khác trong kí túc xá của mình.

Cậu tìm ra được rằng Jason có một xu hướng theo giờ giấc và cậu ấy chỉ từng trễ hẹn hai lần trong đời, nhưng đôi lúc cậu ấy thức khuya để nhắn tin với Nico về Teen Wolf cho đến tận ba giờ sáng và suýt ngủ quên mất vào ngày hôm sao.

*** 

> [Thứ Sáu, 03/02/2014] [18:03] Jason này,
> 
> [18:03] Cậu có tìm ra được liệu mấy cái bánh kia có phải là bánh xin lỗi không?
> 
> [18:03] Mấy cái bánh mà lúc đầu cậu đã nhắn cho tôi đấy?
> 
> _[18:04] Nico yêu vấu!_
> 
> _[18:05] Có chứ, tôi thật ra đã nhắn cho số đúng của Leo ngay sau đó và hỏi nó_ _⎯_ _chúng đúng là bánh xin lỗi, và thằng quỷ thậm chí còn không tự mình nướng nữa_
> 
> _[18:06] Nó mua từ một tiệm bánh_
> 
> _[18:06] Nhưng mấy cái bánh cũng ngon dữ lắm, nên không sao hết._
> 
> [18:07] Vậy bạn của cậu được tha thứ rồi à?
> 
> _[18:07] Đúng rồi._
> 
> _[18:03] Leo không phải là loại người mà cậu có thể giận mãi được, cậu biết không?_
> 
> [18:11] Ừ
> 
> [18:13] Tôi cũng biết một người như thế.

***

Nico tìm ra được rằng Jason khá lo lắng và mơ hồ về tương lai của mình, và rằng đôi lúc cậu ấy lo lắng sau này mình sẽ làm gì và cậu ấy là người phải quyết định về việc đó. Cậu tìm ra được rằng Jason chia tay với bạn gái cũ vào mùa hè năm trước, và mỗi lúc Jason nhắc đến việc đó thì lại có thứ gì đó trong cuống họng của Nico mở rộng ra và lại thóp vào cho đến khi cậu cảm thấy như mình sẽ mắc nghẹn.

Cậu cũng tìm ra được rằng Jason vô cùng tệ trong việc ghép cặp nhân vật trong Teen Wolf, nhưng có lẽ điều này không quan trọng như một số điều khác.

*** 

> _[Thứ Bảy, 08/02/2014] [02:03] Cập nhật về teen wolf: tui vừa xem xong phần 1 và cảm xúc của tui hơi rối loạn_
> 
> [02:05] Không phải cậu chỉ vừa bắt đầu xem từ hôm thứ tư thôi à?
> 
> _[02:06] Phải._
> 
> [02:07] Tôi không biết là mình nên cảm thấy ấn tượng hay lo lắng đây.
> 
> _[02:09] Nếu tui muốn bắt đầu coi phần 2 liền thì có tệ quá không?_
> 
> [02:10] Đúng là phần hai có nhiều phát triển về nhân vật lắm... và có thêm nhân vật mới nữa...
> 
> [02:11] Nếu cậu quyết định xem, nói cho tôi biết khi cậu xem đến tập 4 nha.
> 
> _[02:11] Có chuyện gì xảy ra trong tập 4?_
> 
> [02:12] Tôi sẽ chỉ nói rằng có liên quan đến Stiles, Derek và một cái hồ bơi.
> 
> _[02:13] Aw, thôi mà, Nico, chơi vậy xấu lắm đó_
> 
> _[02:14] Giờ cậu biết là tui sẽ chắc chắn coi tiếp mà_
> 
> [02:14] Nếu tôi có dùng biểu cảm thì tôi có lẽ sẽ dùng cái mặt cười giả tạo.
> 
> [02:15] Vd: :)
> 
> [02:16] Hoặc có lẽ cả một mặt thiên thần với quầng hào quang:
> 
> [02:16] 0:-)
> 
> _[02:17] Mi là ai và mi đã làm gì với Nico?_

***

Thành thật mà nói, cậu có lẽ đã nên thấy trước được việc này. Mọi thứ trong đời của Nico đã tiến triển khá tốt đẹp được bốn tuần rồi; thế nên một thứ gì đó xảy ra và làm hỏng quy trình đó là một thứ hoàn toàn dễ đoàn được.

Mọi thứ bắt đầu rồi bù lên khi Reyna chủ ý nhắn tin để nhắc nhở cậu về bữa tiệc sắp tới của Piper sau ngày Valentine. Nico đang nằm trên giường, cố viết lại đống ghi chú bù nhù của cậu, khi tin nhắn đầu tiên hiện lên màn hình của cậu. 

> **[Thứ Hai, 20/02/2014] [10:21] Tui đã được ra lệnh nói với ông là Piper sẽ tổ chức một bữa tiệc thật lớn mừng ngày Valentine vào ngày hôm sau và Thalia mong được gặp ông ở đó.**
> 
> **[10:21] Và ông không được rút ra khỏi bữa tiệc này! Ông đã hứa rồi.**
> 
> [10:23] Một bữa tiệc mừng ngày Valentine à? Thật luôn hả?
> 
> [10:23] Còn ai làm vậy nữa chứ?
> 
> **[10:24] Có vẻ còn Piper và Annabeth.**
> 
> [10:25] Tôi tưởng là mình chỉ phải đi đến một bữa tiệc nào đó vào ngày cuối tuần
> 
> [10:25] Tôi đâu có đồng ý bị mắc kẹt với một đám say xỉn trong ngày Valentine.
> 
> **[10:27] Nico, thôi mà.**
> 
> **[10:27] Nó đâu có phải ngay trong ngày Valentine đâu, là ngày sau đó mà.**
> 
> **[10:28] Và ông đâu phải là người duy nhất phải đi một mình đâu.**
> 
> **[10:28] Thalia và em trai của nhỏ đều đi một mình kìa.**
> 
> **[10:29] Và rõ ràng có tui nữa nè. Còn có những người khác nữa mà.**
> 
> [10:30] Thalia có em trai à?
> 
> [10:31] Và đừng có xử sự như bà thực sự sẽ đến đó một mình⎯ bà và Thalia chỉ còn cách có hai từ nữa thôi là về quê làm đám cưới luôn rồi
> 
> [10:31] Nếu cả hai người mà KHÔNG chui đi đâu đó hôn nhau vào cuối đêm thì tôi sẽ rất bất ngờ đó
> 
> **[10:32] Thôi im đi.**
> 
> **[10:32] Không có chuyện đó đâu.**
> 
> **[10:33] Và đúng, Thalia có một đứa em trai. Nó đã từng quen Piper trước khi Piper và Annabeth trở thành một cặp.**
> 
> **[10:34] Bọn tui đã từng học chung một trường.**
> 
> [10:36] Huh. Được rồi.
> 
> [10:36] Tôi vẫn không muốn đi.
> 
> **[10:37] Ủa tui có hỏi ông muốn đi hay không không?**
> 
> **[10:37] Ông phải đến dù có tui phải xông cửa vào vào kéo xác ông đi, di Angelo.**

Nico thở dài và tắt màn hình điện thoại, rồi quẳng nó xuống cuối giường của mình.

“Cậu không sao chứ, Nico?” Percy hỏi từ phía đối diện của căn phòng, quay ghế ngồi của mình lại để đối diện với cậu. Cậu ấy đã ngồi trong phòng với Nico cũng được một tiếng rồi, nhưng giờ cậu khá chắc cậu ấy sắp đi ăn trưa với Annabeth. “Có chuyện gì hả?”

“Không có gì,” Nico nói. Rồi, vì cậu có vẻ đúng là đứa thích tự làm khổ mình, cậu hỏi, “Cậu có đến dự tiệc của Piper vào thứ sáu này không?”

“Tất nhiên là có!” Percy khịt mũi. “Cậu nghĩ là Annabeth cho tôi làm khác à?”

“Đoán là không.” Nico lăn để đối diện tường và nhắm mắt lại, mong rằng Percy sẽ không nói gì nữa. Tất nhiên, bởi vì cậu ấy là Percy, cậu ấy làm ngược lại.

“Cậu có đi không?” Có tiếng cót két trong khi Percy quay vòng trên ghế ngồi của mình. “Đến bữa tiệc đó?”

“Phải đi thôi. Reyna bắt tôi mà.”

“Này, đừng nói nghe như bị trừng phạt vậy. Sẽ vui lắm mà.”

Nico đảo mắt một vòng. “Tôi chắc mà,” cậu trả lời, giọng nói khô khan tựa như sa mạc Sahara.

*** 

> _[18:09] Có kế hoạch gì cho ngày valentine không?_
> 
> [18:11] Ngày đó thì không có gì, nhưng tôi đã bị bắt ép đi dự một bữa tiệc của một đứa bạn vào ngày hôm sau.
> 
> [18:12] Nhưng mong là tôi sẽ có thể lẽn về sau một lúc thôi.
> 
> [18:12] Còn cậu?
> 
> _[18:16] Chưa có gì, nhưng tui có để mắt tới một người._
> 
> _[18:18] Cậu không có người yêu nào để dành ngày đó với hết hả?_
> 
> [18:25] Không có người yêu nào hết.
> 
> [18:26] Tôi có lẽ sẽ dành nguyên ngày trong thư viện để tôi có thể tránh bạn cùng phòng và bạn trai của cậu ấy.
> 
> _[18:28] Tui mua cà phê cho cậu lần nữa được không?_
> 
> _[18:29] Lần trước uống ngon mà, đúng chứ?_
> 
> [18:31] Ngon thật, nhưng cậu thật sự không cần phải làm thế đâu.
> 
> _[18:31] Không, tôi muốn mà._

*** 

> _[Thứ Sáu, 14/02/2014] [15:13] Cậu đã mua cà phê chưa?_
> 
> [15:13] Cậu có biết nhân viên nào trong quán đó không?
> 
> _[15:14] Sao cậu hỏi vậy?_
> 
> [15:15] Bởi vì khi tôi bước vào và gọi một ly latte, nhỏ nhân viên đứng quầy hỏi tôi có phải là Nico không và khi tôi nó có nhỏ liếc tôi như tôi vừa mới giết con cún của nhỏ vậy.
> 
> [15:15] Nhưng nhỏ cũng chịu khó vẽ một trái tim trong bọt latte, dù rất miễn cưỡng.
> 
> _[15:16] Trời ạ._
> 
> _[15:16] Xin lỗi về chuyện đó nha. Người cậu nói có lẽ là Drew._
> 
> [15:17] Bộ cậu chưa từng boa cho nhỏ hay gì à?
> 
> _[15:18] Không, uh..._
> 
> _[15:18] Là chuyện khác, nhưng đừng lo về chuyện đó._
> 
> _[15:19] Cà phê ngon chứ?_
> 
> [15:20] Ngon.
> 
> [15:20] Cảm ơn nha, Jason.
> 
> [15:21] Việc này… thật sự rất là tử tế đó.
> 
> _[15:23] Valentine vui vẻ nha, Nico. :)_
> 
> [15:23] Cậu nhàm quá đi.
> 
> [15:31] Valentine vui vẻ.

***

Bầu trời đã bắt đầu hé hiện dần những đám mây mưa lúc Reyna và Nico dừng xe trước nhà của Piper. Nico loay hoay với chiếc áo khoác màu đen của mình và nhăn mặt cho đến khi Reyna đánh tay của cậu đi và bảo với cậu rằng cậu nhìn ít hơn vẻ ngoài muốn chết thường lệ của mình.

"Thôi đi mà, sẽ không tệ lắm đâu," Reyna nói, gỡ dây an toàn của mình ra. "Cậu biết tôi cũng không phải là người thích đi dự tiệc. Bọn mình sẽ chỉ ở lại một lúc cho đến khi có thể ra về được, rồi ta sẽ đi đâu đó ăn uống hay gì đó."

Nico kiềm lại bản năng bảo với Reyna, lại một lần nữa, rằng Nico nghi ngờ nhỏ sẽ đi đâu tối nay với bất cứ ai không mang cái tên Thalia Grace, và thay vào đó chỉ ầm ừ một tiếng. Reyna trông không thỏa mãn, nhưng nhỏ để cậu yên và cả hai bọn họ ra khỏi xe mà không nói gì khác.

Bữa tiệc chính thức chỉ mới tiếp diễn có một hai tiếng mà thôi, nhưng nếu có một thứ mà Piper biết cách làm, đó chính là tạo không khí tiệc tùng; Nico có thể nhìn thấy hai, không, khoan đã, ba cặp đôi say sưa hôn nhau trên hiên nhà, và tiếng ồn bên trong to đến mức Nico nghĩ rằng đúng là một phép màu mấy hàng xóm cạnh bên chưa gọi cho cảnh sát nữa.

(Cậu thật ra nghĩ rằng Annabeth có lẽ đã tính sẵn trước và thỏa thuận với hàng xóm để ngăn chặn chuyện đó xảy ra, nhưng cậu không có chứng cứ gì hết. Hiện tại thì chưa thôi.)

Ngay khi cậu và Reyna bước vào trong, một ai đó với khuôn mặt đỏ hoa và một nụ cười rộng lớn đẩy một ly nước có chứa một loại nước có cồn bí ẩn nào đó bên trong cho cả hai bọn họ. Reyna làm một bộ mặt khó chịu và, ngay khi họ lần đường vào trong nhà bếp, đổ hết cả ly vào trong bồn rửa và rót cho mình một ly nước trắng. Nico cũng định làm theo cho đến khi cậu nhìn thấy Luke và Percy đứng cùng nhau trong hành lang.

Cậu đã uống được nửa ly trước khi Reyna giật lấy nó và nhìn cậu đầy khiển trách.

"Nếu ông định uống say, thì hãy uống thứ mà ông tự tay rót," nhỏ nói. Nhưng rồi ánh mắt của nhỏ đi theo hướng Nico đang nhìn và nhỏ cũng thấy cặp đôi trong hành lang, giờ đã khóa miệng chặt lại với nhau. Nét mặt của nhỏ dịu đi một chút, và nhỏ đưa tay ra để vỗ nhẹ lên vai của Nico. Nico không dịch người đi.

Chỉ ngay khi cậu mở miệng để lên tiếng, tay của một ai đó bóp lấy vai của cậu và tiếng cười quen thuộc của Thalia tràn đầy tai của cậu. "Nico, nhóc tới thật rồi!"

"Chị đe dọa sẽ phá phòng em trừ khi em chịu đi mà." Cậu kéo người khỏi bàn tay đó và quay lại để nhìn thấy Thalia đứng sau cậu, trông không có chút hối lỗi nào. Chị ấy bước vòng qua để đứng cạnh Reyna, đầu bấp bênh theo điệu nhạc phát vang quanh ngôi nhà, và mỉm cười.

"Nhóc sẽ không chịu đi đâu hết ngoài phòng của mình và thư viện nếu chị không bắt nhóc ra ngoài nhiều hơn," Thalia nói. "Đó là cách chị thể hiện rằng chị quan tâm đấy, Nico yêu dấu."

Nico cười khẩy và đảo mắt một vòng. "Tất nhiên là thế rồi."

"Annabeth và Piper đâu rồi?" Reyna hỏi, nâng giọng mình hơn khoảng bình thường một chút để chắc rằng nhỏ sẽ được nghe thấy qua tiếng nhạc. "Tôi vẫn chưa thấy họ nữa."

Thalia nhún vai. "Tôi nghĩ Annabeth có lẽ đã ra ngoài mua thêm thức uống rồi. Họ đã không trông mong nhiều người sẽ đến sớm như thế này, nên tôi đoán tin đồn vang vọng tốt hơn họ nghĩ. Và Piper đã đi nói chuyện với Jason hồi nãy⎯ không biết đã đi đâu."

Nico rất may mắn là Reyna đã lấy đi ly nước của cậu lúc nãy, bởi vì nếu cậu đã đang uống nửa chừng khi cậu nghe thấy câu đó, cậu có lẽ sẽ phun nó ra đầy mặt của Thalia. "N-nói chuyện với ai cơ?" cậu lắp bắp.

Jason là một tên dễ gặp mà, phải không? Không thể nào là Jason đó được.

"Jason đó," Thalia nói, lông mày nhăn lại ngỡ ngàng nhìn cậu. "Jason Grace. Em trai của chị đấy? Chị không nghĩ nhóc đã gặp nó rồi. Nó là bạn tốt của Piper và Leo⎯ và Reyna nữa nè. Rey, bà đã nhắc đến Jason bao giờ chưa?"

Ôi trời.

"Có chứ," Reyna nói. Giờ nhỏ cũng đang nhìn Nico với một gương mặt đầy lo lắng. "Tôi đã bảo với ông là tôi đã từng học chung trường với cậu ấy, nhớ chứ?"

"Bà đâu có nói tên của cậu ấy là Jason," Nico rít lên.

"Có quan trọng không?"

Điện thoại của Nico, đã nằm im lặng trong túi quần sau của cậu trước việc này, rung lên hai lần, và Nico suýt nữa đã không thể ngăn mình khỏi nhảy vụt lên trời. Cậu lầm bầm gì đó về việc sẽ trở lại ngay trước khi lẫn vào đám đông và tránh xa khỏi Thalia và Reyna.

Bằng cách nào đó, cậu tìm thấy bản thân đứng trước bàn thức uống. Cậu chắc rằng đã đổ cho mình một ly bia thật lớn trước khi lấy điện thoai ra và kiểm tra tin nhắn mới nhất. 

> _[10:58] Cậu có tới bữa tiệc kia chưa?_
> 
> _[10:59] Nếu cậu thấy buồn thì cứ nhớ tui vừa dành năm phút qua tìm ra được nhiều thông tin về đời sống tình dục của bạn tui Piper hơn là tui muốn biết._

Shit. Shit. Shit. Chuyện này không thể nào đang xảy ra được.

Nico nhìn chằm chằm chiếc điện thoại đáng ghét, rồi nhìn ly bia của mình, rồi trở lại nhìn điện thoại. Cậu vừa định uống một ngụm thật to khi ai đó vỗ lên lưng cậu và cậu vụng về quay lại, tim đập hằng dặm trên giờ.

"Này, cậu không sao chứ?" Percy hỏi, nghiêng đầu bỡ ngỡ trước sự hoảng hốt dễ nhận thấy của Nico.

Trời ạ, Percy không phải là người mà Nico muốn thấy ngay lúc này. Nhưng cậu ấy đã bằng cách nào đó rút mình ra khỏi Luke, nên Nico cho rằng mình cứ nhận lấy phúc ơn này.

"Tôi không sao," Nico nói. "Uh, nhưng⎯ nghe này, nếu cậu thấy họ, cứ bảo Reyna và Thalia là tôi phải về sớm. Tôi về liền ngay đây."

"Gì chứ? Cậu vừa mới tới thôi mà!"

"Có chuyện khẩn cấp," Nico nói mà không suy nghĩ, và nó có lẽ là điều ngu ngốc nhất mà cậu có thể nghĩ tới, bởi vì Percy, với cái phức cảm anh hùng của cậu ấy, lập tức gượng người.

"Là chuyện gì?" cậu ấy hỏi, giọng hạ thấp xuống. Cậu ấy nghiêng người về phía trước để Nico có thể nghe thấy cậu ấy và không, Nico, mày đã hết thích cậu ấy rồi, có quá nhiều mặt sai trái khi nghĩ rằng mùi nước hoa của cậu ấy thơm như thế nào khi cậu ấy đang quen Luke và Jason là⎯

"Nghe này, tôi chỉ cần phải về ngay," Nico nói lần nữa, và cậu đẩy người qua Percy để dùng chiêu thuật y như cậu đã dùng khi nãy để trốn khỏi Thalia và Reyna. Chỉ là lần này, Percy có thể nắm lấy tay áo của cậu trước khi cậu kịp bỏ đi.

"Nico, cậu không kể tôi biết có chuyện gì được sao?"

"Để tôi yên đi mà!" Nico giật lại tay của mình và liếc nhìn Percy, nhưng không có chút giận dữ sau hành động của cậu. Ai đó hất tay mình ở phía sau làm cho ly bia cậu đang cầm rơi xuống mặt đất. "Không có gì đâu, Percy. Chỉ⎯ hãy đi tìm Luke đi."

Khi Nico quay lưng lại và cố tẩu thoát một lần nữa, một số chuyện xảy ra cùng một lúc.

  1. Nhạc nền bổng nhiên chuyển sang một bài hát của Shakira mà không cậu nhận ra, nhưng có vẻ những người đi tiệc khác thì có, đánh giá bởi tiếng reo hò của họ.
  2. Percy trượt chân bởi ly bia đã đổ của Nico và vấp ngã vào đám đông, làm cho một số người khác cũng ngã theo.
  3. Piper, người đang cầm một vài chai bia vừa lần đường qua hàng người dày kín, lập tức bị đẩy trúng và những chai bia tung hất rồi rơi vãi khắp sàn nhà.
  4. Nico va chạm với thứ có cảm giác như một bức tường gạch nhưng hóa ra là ngực của một ai đó.



Không khí bay thẳng khỏi ngực của Nico trong một nhịp thở ra đau đớn. Cậu hấp hối và cố đứng dậy trở lại, nhưng bằng cách nào đó mắc cá của cậu vấp phải mắc cá của người kia và cả hai bọn họ té nhào về phía trước. Trong một giây phút mỏng manh, Nico cảm thấy cả thế giới ngừng chuyển động và tiếng nhạc đứng yên, và cậu trở nên cực kì để ý đến bàn tay ấm áp của người lạ kia ôm lấy vòng eo của cậu, nhưng giây tiếp theo mọi thứ di chuyển nhanh như bao giờ, và đầu của Nico va vào cạnh bàn thức uống với một tiếng _rắc_ đầy đau đớn.

"Nico!"

"Trời đất ơi, cậu ấy có sao không?"

"Tôi không⎯"

"Có cần gọi cấp cứu không?"

_Trời ạ, đau thật._

Đầu của Nico đang xoay vòng và cả thế giới vẫn là 90% màu xám và mờ ảo, như màn hình vô tính hiệu trên tivi, nhưng cậu không thể để mấy tên ngốc này gọi cấp cứu chỉ vì một cú va chạm vào đầu. Cậu đẩy mình thẳng dậy khỏi mặt đất với một tiếng rên và cố chớp mắt trở về với hiện tại.

"Tôi không sao hết," cậu nói. Tiếng nhạc vẫn còn rất sôi động, và cậu có thể nghe tiếng tiệc tùng xung quanh mình, thế nên cú ngã của cậu không thể nào quá tệ được. "Tôi không sao."

Cậu cố đẩy mình ngồi dậy, nhưng tay của ai đó nhẹ nhàng giữ cậu nằm yên. Mất một vài cú chớp mắt mờ nhạt nữa để Nico có thể nhận ra rằng đó là tay của Hazel. (Chị ấy đến đây khi nào vậy?)

"Cẩn thận đó," chị ấy nói. "Em vừa đập đầu mạnh lắm đấy, Nico. Đừng ngồi dậy bất chợt như thế."

"Em không sao mà," Nico kiên quyết nói, nhưng cậu ngồi dậy chậm rãi hơn. Cậu nhận ra với sự xấu hổ tăng dần rằng, cùng với Hazel, Percy, Piper, Annabeth và Frank đều đã tụ họp lại xung quanh cậu. Ồ, và cái cậu cao to đã làm cho cậu vấp ngã nữa, cậu ấy đang nhìn Nico như cậu là một bài toán cấp cao hoàn toàn vượt qua tầm hiểu biết của cậu ấy.

Không thể nào chịu đựng bị đối xử như em bé nữa, Nico kéo thân mình khỏi mặt đất, phớt lờ sự phản đối đầy lo lắng của Hazel, cho đến khi cậu có thể đứng trên hai chân mình trở lại. Cậu lầm bầm gì đó về việc ra ngoài để hít thở chút không khí trong lành và cố lần đường qua mọi người, nhưng cho đến khi cậu ra đến hiên nhà thì cậu mới nhận ra rằng Hazel và Cao To Tóc Vàng đã đi theo cậu.

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?" Hazel hỏi, đuổi cặp đôi đang hôn nhau trên ghế đi để chị ấy có thể ngồi xuống. "Chị đang đứng nói chuyện với Frank thì chị nghe tiếng ầm rồi chị qua xem thì thấy em đang nằm trên sàn nhà với..."

Nico mở miệng để nói rằng cậu là một thằng ngốc và đã tự vấp chân mình rồi ngã khi cái cậu kia chen vào. "Là lỗi của em ạ; em đã không để ý đường đi của mình." Cậu ấy nhìn qua Nico và cúi đầu mình một chút. "Tôi thực sự xin lỗi. Tôi lẽ ra đã nên chú ý nhiều hơn. Đầu của cậu không sao chứ?"

Nico xoa ngay chỗ cảm thấy như một trái trứng ở phía sau đầu mình và nhún vai. "Tôi sẽ sống sót được."

"Em có nghĩ chị nên vào trong lấy chút đá không?" Hazel nói, gặm nhấm môi dưới của mình. "Chị sẽ vào lấy cho em chút đá. Jason, em có thể ở đây với nó để nó khỏi bỏ chạy về mất không?"

Cậu kia gật đầu và nói, "Được ạ."

Hazel bỏ vào trong ngôi nhà ngay khi Nico bắt đầu nhận ra chị ấy vừa nói gì.

Jason.

Chuyện này không có thật đâu. Không thể nào đang xảy ra được.

Jason Grace là, đúng như Nico đã đoán trước đó, tóc vàng, cao tướng và to con; cậu ấy trông như cậu ấy thuộc về trang bìa của một tạp chí thể thao nào đó, hoặc là đội trưởng của đội bóng đá trung học, trời ạ. Mắt xanh, có⎯ không hẳn cùng một sắc với Thalia, nhưng giờ Nico đã biết họ là chị em, cậu có thể thấy được điểm giống nhau. Vì một lý do nào đó, gương mặt ấy làm vang lên một tiếng chuông quen thuộc trong tâm trí của Nico, nhưng cậu không thể nhận biết được nó.

"Này, cậu trông xanh xao quá," Jason nói, bước đến ngay trước mặt của Nico đang nhăn nhó nhìn cậu ấy. Cậu ấy mở miệng mình ra để nói gì đó, nhưng lại đóng nó lại. "Cậu có lẽ nên ngồi xuống đi," cậu ấy quyết định nói, gật đầu với bản thân.

"Tôi đã nói là tôi không sao rồi mà," Nico nói. Cậu thật sự lại bắt đầu cảm thấy chút choáng váng, nhưng trời ạ, nếu cậu muốn giả vờ không sao và ngất xỉu trên hiên nhà của Piper và Annabeth thì cậu sẽ làm thế, và không ai có thể bắt cậu làm khác được. Kể cả Jason. Đặc biệt là Jason.

Jason thở dài và, với sự kiên nhẫn, hỏi một lần nữa. "Cậu ngồi xuống đi có được không? Đi mà? Tôi thật sự không muốn giải thích tại sao tôi để cậu đứng đó nếu Hazel trở lại và cậu đã ngất xỉu."

"Tôi không có ngất xỉu đâu," Nico gầm gừ. "Tôi có phải là đứa con nít mười tuổi nữa đâu."

"Không, cậu chỉ là một người hết sức bướng bỉnh vừa bị đập đầu vào bàn thức uống và có thể đang bị chấn thương não." Jason cứng rắn bước lùi về sau và nhìn thẳng vào Nico. "Nếu cậu thật sự không muốn, tôi sẽ không ép cậu. Nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu thích ngồi xuống hơn là ngất xỉu giữa hiên nhà người khác."

Miễn cưỡng, và đa phần bởi vì tiếng ù ù trong tai của cậu đang bắt đầu trở nên to hơn tiếng nhạc vẫn còn vang ra từ bên trong ngôi nhà, Nico sải bước qua ghế và ngồi xuống. Cậu cố hết sức để tránh chạm mắt với Jason khi cậu ấy ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

"Cậu nói cậu tên gì đấy?" Jason hỏi khi cậu ấy lấy điện thoại của mình ra khỏi túi. Tế nhị thật.

"Tôi có nói đâu."

Sau một vài giây im lặng, Jason có vẻ đã nhận ra rằng đấy là câu trả lời duy nhất cậu ấy sẽ nhận được. Cậu ấy cười khẩy, ngón tay gõ gõ cái gì đó trên màn hình điện thoại của mình. "Tôi là Jason," cậu ấy giới thiệu, làm như Nico chưa biết được vậy.

"Câu trả lời cho câu hỏi tôi chưa từng hỏi," Nico lầm bầm trước khi lời nói bắt kịp với cậu. Đầu của Jason xoay sang cậu một giây sau đó và Nico ước rằng cậu có thể bắt lấy lời nói và vứt chúng vào lại miệng của mình.

"Cậu..." Jason đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Nico đầy căng thẳng và phải mất hết mọi thứ trong Nico để không rùng người dưới sự chăm chú ấy. Trời ạ, cậu ngu ngốc thật. Câu trả lời y chang với câu mà cậu đã từng dùng với Jason khi họ mới bắt đầu nhắn tin với nhau⎯ và giờ cậu lại ở đây, không suy nghĩ gì mà sử dụng câu nói đó thêm một lần nữa trong khi cậu đang cố giấu đi sự thật rằng cậu đã biết Jason rõ hơn cậu muốn nhiều.

Cửa nhà mở ra với một tiếng ầm trong khi Hazel vô tình va vào tường. Chị ấy hít vào một hơi và nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại, nhăn mặt mình. Khi chị ấy quay lại để đối diện cả hai bọn họ, Nico nhìn thấy một gói đậu đông lạnh bó chặt trong tay của chị. Nico chưa từng mừng như thế này khi thấy chị Hazel của cậu trong đời này.

"Chị không tìm được bao chườm đá nào hết, nên chị lấy cái này để thay," chị ấy nói. "Em sẽ cần phải đặt nó về chỗ cũ khi em đã chườm xong, Nico, nhưng⎯"

Khi âm tiết cuối cùng của tên của Nico vang ra khỏi đôi môi của Hazel, Jason hít vào thật mạnh và thật to nó nghe như một đứa trẻ năm tuổi đang cố tỏ ra bất ngờ trong lớp diễn kịch. Nico rùng người và Hazel nhìn chằm.

"Jason à, em không sao chứ?" chị ấy hỏi.

Jason bơ phờ gật đầu mình lên và xuống rồi quay sang Nico, nét mặt bằng cách nào đó hòa lẫn giữa bất ngờ, hạnh phúc và lo lắng. "Ừ," cậu ấy nói, mắt dán chặt vào Nico, "Em không sao."

Được rồi, quên chuyện này đi. Mặt nạ đã bị vạch trần, kiên nhẫn đã lụi tàn⎯ đến lúc bỏ đi rồi.

"Cảm ơn đã trông trừng tôi," Nico nói nhanh trong khi cậu đẩy mình khỏi chiếc ghế và lấy gói đậu khỏi tay của Hazel. Cậu lầm bầm gì đó có thể hoặc không có thể là từ ngữ rồi chuồn vào bên trong và nhanh chóng lẫn mình trong đám đông cuồng nhiệt.

(Một trong những lợi ích của việc không được cao: nó rất dễ dàng để trốn khi bạn đang bỏ chạy khỏi những lựa chọn sai lầm.)

Cậu sẽ đợi năm phút hay hơn nữa, tránh né mọi người khác, rồi bỏ về. Cậu sẽ xóa số của Jason và mong rằng tên ngốc đó không cố xin địa chỉ của cậu từ nhóm bạn của họ. Khi chị Hazel hỏi tại sao cậu lại bỏ chạy, có lẽ cậu sẽ giải thích cho chị ấy sự thật. Có lẽ. Nếu có ai đáng giá được biết, đó chính là chị Hazel.

Có một chai bia chưa mở nắp nằm trên bậc cầu thang trong hành lang, nên Nico bắt lấy nó và uống dần trong khi cậu lang thang qua mấy căn phòng trong nhà của Piper và Annabeth. Cậu bỏ gói đậu về lại trong tủ lạnh lúc cậu đi ngang qua nhà bếp, suýt nữa bị bắt gặp bởi Leo ngồi chơi trên bàn bếp.

Nico đang mở cửa phòng tắm trên lầu, khá ngạc nhiên khi nó không được dành lấy bởi một cặp đôi say xỉn nào đó, khi điện thoại của cậu rung lên với một tin nhắn mới.

Mất một lúc cậu mới lấy được điện thoại ra khỏi túi; có một rung động dịu nhẹ của cồn đang dần thấm vào mạch máu cậu nhưng làm cho di chuyển kết hợp tay-mắt của cậu hơi khó đi. Khi cậu cuối cùng đã lấy được nó ra, cậu đóng cửa phòng tắm đằng sau mình và trượt dài xuống cho đến khi cậu ngồi dựa lưng vào cửa.

Ngạc nhiên chưa kìa, tin nhắn là từ Jason. 

> _[11:23] Việc này sẽ nghe rất đáng sợ nếu tôi sai nhưng tôi có cảm giác là tôi không có sai_
> 
> _[11:24] Nico di Angelo? Đấy là tên đầy đủ của cậu?_
> 
> _[11:26] Nói cách khác: cậu vừa chạy mất vào nhà của Piper với một gói đậu đông lạnh để né mặt tôi đấy hả?_
> 
> Có vẻ như Jason đã ghép được 2 với 2 lại với nhau.

Có một phần trong tâm trí của Nico đang bảo với cậu rằng cậu đang phản ứng thái quá, rằng không có lý do nào để trốn trong phòng tắm để thoát khỏi một người mà cậu đã nhắn tin trong cả một tháng rồi.

Nhưng rồi lại có một phần khác bên trong cậu, phần mà tràn đầy sự căng thẳng lo lắng, đang bảo với cậu mối quan hệ của họ không thể cứ tiếp tục là những cuộc nhắn tin đơn giản và những cuộc trò chuyện đêm khuya về mọi thứ trên đời, rằng thật sự quen biết Jason sẽ làm hủy hoại mọi thứ mà họ đã gầy dựng lên bấy lâu nay.

Cơ hội là bao nhiêu rằng Jason vẫn muốn chơi chung với Nico khi cậu ấy biết rằng cậu là Nico di Angelo, cái thằng nhóc quái dị, im lặng hay ngồi ở phía sau hành lang và chẳng bao giờ nói chuyện với ai hết, cái thằng kì lạ vẫn còn, đơn giản mà nói, chưa hẳn vượt qua cơn cảm nắng với Percy Jackson từ năm lớp sáu, người mà, cùng với cơn cảm nắng ấy, đã bắt đầu có cảm tình cho một người mình chưa từng gặp mặt nhưng vẫn nhắn tin trong cả một tháng trời?

Không có cơ hội nào hết. Đó là lý do tại sao Nico sẽ không để bản thân bị thất vọng.

Nico nâng chai bia lên vào uống thêm một ngụm nữa và lưỡi của cậu lại cảm thấy khô khan. Bia đã hết rồi. Tệ thật.

Có một tiếng gõ cửa. Nico giật mình và lúng túng cố tìm ổ khóa, chửi rủa bản thân đã không khóa cửa vào lúc nãy, nhưng trước khi cậu kịp đưa tay xoay khóa thì khung cửa vang lên một tiếng cót két và mở ra. Nico nhìn với sợ hãi khi cảnh cửa va vào tường và cậu đã thấy người đang đứng ở bên ngoài.

Jason nhanh chóng nhìn quanh phòng tắm trước khi mắt của cậu ấy ngừng lại nơi Nico đang nằm dài trên sàn. "Cậu đang làm gì đó?" cậu ấy hỏi, nghe bất ngờ như mong đợi.

"Uh," Nico nhanh trí nói. Mất một lúc để cậu có thể dịch chuyển lưỡi của mình để thốt nên từ ngữ thật sự. "Đang nằm chơi?"

"Tôi có thể thấy được," Jason nói. Rồi, thở dài, cậu ấy đóng cửa lại sau lưng mình và ngồi xuống sàn nhà cạnh Nico. "Tôi đã đúng rồi, có phải không?"

"Tôi không biết cậu đang nói về cái g..." Nico cố bác bỏ, nhưng lời nói của cậu nhạt dần đi khi cậu nhận ra không còn lý do gì để tránh né vấn đề nữa. Cậu hất tay mình lên trời. "Ôi trời, đúng, cậu đã đúng rồi. Điểm 10 cho cậu đấy, chúc mừng nha! Tôi là Nico, Nico di Angelo, và cậu có vẻ là Jason Grace, và tôi không biết làm thế nào tụi mình lại có thể nhắn tin cho nhau hết cả một tháng mà không nhận ra rằng ta biết gần như mọi người trong nhóm bạn của người kia."

Jason nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. "Cậu say rồi à?"

Nico nất cụt. "Có một chút," cậu thú thật. "Không có say. Chỉ hơi... ngà ngà thôi. Sao cậu lại ở đây chứ?"

"Bởi vì tôi đang tìm cậu," Jason nói, xoa xoa phía sau cổ của mình. "Ban nãy cậu chỉ bỏ đi mất mà không nói lời nào⎯ vì sao thế? Ý của tôi là, tôi hiểu là cậu sẽ bất ngờ, nhưng chuyện này thì rất hay đó. Ý tôi muốn nói khi được gặp cậu đó."

"Không, không có hay đâu," Nico nói. "Bởi vì giờ mọi thứ sẽ trở nên hết sức ngượng ngùng, và tôi đã kể cho cậu nghe hàng tá thứ tôi còn chưa kể cho chị Hazel biết, như chuyện tôi là gay và đã từng⎯ vẫn còn hơi⎯ có một cơn cảm nắng đã đa phần vượt qua với người bạn cùng phòng của mình và, quào, cậu có lẽ cũng đã tìm ra đó là Percy luôn rồi và⎯" Nico bất chợt ngừng làn sóng từ ngữ đổ ra khỏi miệng của mình. "Chết tiệt, tôi đã nói thế thật à? Tôi không thể tin được mình vừa nói thế. Trời đất ơi."

Đôi mắt mở toang màu xanh trời trên gương mặt của Jason cho Nico biết rằng, không, cậu ấy chưa đi xa đến mức nhận ra Percy là bạn cùng phòng của Nico. Chính thức rồi: Nico là đứa ngu ngốc nhất trên đời này và hoàn toàn không biết cách ngậm miệng của mình lại.

Jason chắc đã để ý thấy sự hoảng hốt của Nico, bởi vì cậu ấy đưa tay ra và đặt lên vai của cậu và bắt đầu nói, "Này, Nico, không sa⎯"

Trước khi Jason kịp hoàn thành câu nói của mình, cánh cửa mở ầm ra và cả hai bọn họ nhảy dựng lên trong bất ngờ. Hai đứa con gái dường như ngã ào vào bên trong phòng tắm, tay luồn vào tóc của người kia, môi khóa chặt lại với nhau. Nico mất một lúc lâu để nhận ra rằng họ là ai.

Jason và Nico đều hét lên theo bản năng cùng một lúc,

“Thalia!?”

“Reyna!”

Cả hai cô nàng nhảy dựng khỏi nhau như một tia sấm vừa đánh ngang người họ. Họ đều thở gấp nặng nề, và mặt của họ thì đỏ ửng như một trái đào⎯ Reyna trở nên đỏ hơn nữa khi nhỏ nhận ra ai vừa gọi tên mình, và tránh ánh mắt khi Nico cố bắt chúng. Thalia thậm chí không xấu hổ tí nào; chị ấy chỉ trong có chút khó chịu vì cần phải ngừng hôn Reyna, mặc dù sự tò mò cũng dần hiện lên trên mặt của chị ấy. Có lẽ bởi vì chị ấy đang tự hỏi tại sao Nico và Jason lại ở cùng nhau trong phòng tắm. Nếu thế thì dễ hiểu thôi.

Trong lúc đó, Jason đang cố làm theo một con cá vàng đang mắc nghẹn nước. "Em⎯ uh, Thalia⎯ Reyna⎯ xin chào⎯ rất vui được gặp hai người...?"

Nico cưỡng lại ham muốn bảo với Reyna rằng cậu đã nói với nhỏ rồi mà, và thay vào đó vụng về đẩy thân mình khỏi sàn nhà và nắm lấy tay của Jason. "Tạm biệt nha, hai người," cậu nói trong khi cậu kéo cả mình và Jason ra khỏi cửa, ngang qua hai cô nàng. _Bà mắc nợ tôi đấy_ , cậu dùng tâm trí để nói với Reyna, nhưng nhỏ nhìn quá xấu hổ để thật sự nghe thấy được.

Một khi họ đã ra đến cầu thang, Nico buông tay của Jason ra và cứ tiếp tục một mình bước đi, nhưng Jason lập tức bước theo cậu. Họ ra được bên ngoài, trở về với hiên nhà, không một lời nào thốt lên ở giữa họ. Khi Nico nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của Jason dừng lại trên khung sàn gỗ của hiên nhà, cậu cũng dừng lại, chỉ trong một giây.

"Cậu biết đó, nếu cậu đi xe đến cùng chị Thalia," Nico nói, quay đầu nhìn gương mặt vẫn đang quá bất ngờ của Jason, "Cậu sẽ cần tìm cách về khác. Họ có lẽ sẽ mất một lúc lâu lắm đấy."

"Thật là kì lạ quá đi," Jason thốt lên. Cậu ấy vụi mắt mình và chớp chớp mắt vào màn đêm một vài lần. "Tôi vừa thấy chị gái và bạn thời con nít của mình hôn nhau. Bạn gái cũ thời con nít của tôi."

Nico nhún vai và vẫy tay vô hướng trong không khí. "Chuyện này cũng dễ đoán mà. Bộ cậu không thấy trước được sao?"

"Ừ thì, đúng là thế, nhưng biết rằng nó sẽ xảy ra và nhìn thấy bọn họ xô ào vào phòng tắm tay ôm ấp nhau thì có hơi⎯" Jason lắc đầu mình. "Cậu biết gì không, tôi sẽ ngừng nghĩ về nó. Ít nhất giờ họ đã được hạnh phúc."

Lần đầu tiên trong tối hôm đó, Nico cho phép bản thân mỉm cười, chỉ một chút. "Ừ," cậu nói. "Tôi nghĩ họ rất là hạnh phúc.”

Jason nhìn qua cậu với một nét mặt khó hiểu. Qua hết 5 giây trong im lặng rồi Nico không chịu được nữa.

"Cái gì chứ?" cậu nói, nhăn mặt. "Có gì trên mặt tôi à?"

Jason cười khì, lắc đầu mình và cho tay vào túi quần. "Không có gì hết," cậu ấy nói. "Cậu có một nụ cười rất đẹp đấy, cậu biết không."

Không có bất cứ một điều nào trên thế giới này mà cậu ấy có thể nói để làm mặt của Nico nóng hơn là lúc này. Cậu lắc lư về phía trước và chọt một ngón tay vào ngực của Jason. "Không."

"Không?"

"Không!" Nico bắt chéo tay trước ngực mình. "Cậu không được phép chỉ nói ra những lời như thế."

"Sao lại không?" Jason hỏi, tò mò.

"Bởi vì⎯ bởi vì cậu không được phép!" Nico nói, miệng lưỡi bị vướng víu bởi từ ngữ. "Nó rất bất công. Việc này rất bất công."

"Nico à," Jason bắt đầu nói với sự bối rối, nhưng Nico lại nói ngang qua cậu ấy.

"Cậu đáng lẽ ra không nên ở đây!" cậu nói, tay nâng lên trời. Lời nói giờ cứ thế mà đổ ra, trái tim nhẹ ký, say mèn của cậu như một vết thương mở miệng. "Cậu đáng lẽ ra phải ở, ai mà biết được⎯ chỉ một nơi nào đó thật xa. Để cho tôi sẽ không bao giờ gặp được cậu. Nhưng cậu làm hỏng chuyện đó bằng cách là em trai của Thalia, và quen biết Reyna và Piper và Leo, và nó không công bằng một chút nào! Khi cậu không hẳn là thật, lúc đó giả vờ sẽ dễ dàng hơn, nhưng cậu lại ở đây cùng⎯" Nico vung vẫy tay mình chỉ vào hướng chung chung của Jason, "⎯những thứ này! Và giờ tôi không thể phớt lờ được nó! Nhưng tôi vẫn⎯ sẽ không có gì xảy ra cả, kể cả khi cậu nói những lời như thế... nó rất bất công."

Lời nói của cậu đào một cái hố sâu ở giữa họ, và sự im lặng bước vào khoảng trống đó. Jason nhìn cậu chằm chằm, ngẫm nghĩ về bài diễn văn của cậu, và cả hai bọn họ đều từ từ nhận ra Nico vừa nói những gì.

"Tôi sẽ đi đây," Nico lầm bầm, đẩy tay mình vào túi áo khoác và quay lưng bước xuống thềm nhà. Cậu dường như đang chạy qua lối đi khi Jason lên tiếng ở sau cậu.

"Nico, cậu đợi nửa giây thôi có được không?" cậu ấy nói, đưa tay ra để bắt lấy cánh tay của Nico và rồi nghĩ lại hành động của mình. Cậu ấy dễ dàng hợp chân với bước đi nhanh chóng của Nico xuống con phố. "Giả vờ dễ dàng về cái gì? Thật ra, đừng bận tâm⎯ ta có thể nói về cái đó sau. Cậu không thể chỉ đi bộ về nhà như thế này."

"Nhìn tôi nè."

Jason rên rỉ. "Trời sắp mưa rồi đó," cậu ấy nói. "Và cậu đã uống say rồi. Ít nhất hãy để tôi có thể chở cậu về trước kí túc xá của cậu. Xe của tôi để ở bên kia kìa."

"Tôi không sao hết," Nico nói. Tất nhiên, ngay vào lúc đó, dường như đã được tính sẵn trước, hạt mưa đầu tiên đổ xuống và tung toé ngay trên sóng mũi của cậu. Rồi hạt thứ hai theo sau. Và hạt thứ ba nữa. Sớm thôi, họ đang đứng dưới trời mưa đổ, và Nico có thể nghe tiếng hét quá lố đến từ những người dự tiệc đang ngồi chơi trên sân trước khi cơn mưa bắt đầu.

Jason gửi cho cậu một ánh nhìn rõ ràng nói rằng, tôi đã bảo cậu rồi mà. "Cậu không thể nào đi bộ về nhà dưới trời đổ mưa được, Nico."

"Tôi có thể mà," Nico cãi lại, nhưng thật sự mà nói, cậu đang bắt đầu cảm thấy lạnh và bộ não của cậu đang bắt đầu có cảm giác như nó đang có rúm lại trong đầu của cậu. Cậu loay hoay một chút tại chỗ đó, rùng người, trước khi chịu bỏ cuộc. "Cậu nói xe của cậu để ở đâu đó?"

***

Chuyến xe trở về kí túc xá của Nico có cảm giác như nó kéo dài hàng thế kỉ. Jason đưa cho cậu một chai nước để giúp với cơn đau đầu sắp tới của cậu mà Nico miễn cưỡng cảm ơn cậu ấy, cùng với việc cho đi nhờ, nhưng một khi chai nước đã uống xong, cậu lại không có gì để giả vờ tập trung vào để tránh né câu hỏi của Jason. Cậu quyết định ngồi vẽ người cây vào sương mờ trên khung cửa sổ kính của xe chỉ để tránh nhìn sang hướng bên kia.

"Vậy," Jason kéo dài sau mười phút dài dẳng sau khi phải đứng yên vì kẹt xe mà không nói gì với nhau. "Tôi đã xem hết Teen Wolf vào ngày hôm qua."

Nico ngừng loay hoay với mái tóc xoăn của người cây hiện tại của mình để nhìn qua Jason. "Thật à?"

"Thật đấy."

"Đến tận tập gần đây nhất luôn à?"

"Ừ."

"... Cậu nghĩ sao về nó?"

Jason nhịp tay trên bánh lái. "Phần này nó tối tăm hơn nhiều," cậu ấy nói. "Tôi nghĩ tôi thích hơn khi nó chỉ có Stiles đùa giỡn và người sói bán khoả thân chạy vòng quanh."

Mặc cho bản thân mình, Nico cười khẩy. "Đúng là dạo này có ít bớt mấy cảnh bán khoả thân."

Jason bật cười rộ lên và, trong một giây, Nico quên mất sự ngượng ngùng của tình huống, cùng với tình cảm rất đáng xem xét của cậu cho Jason. Rồi xe ở phía sau họ nhấn kèn và khung cảnh bị phá vỡ và tan thành từng mảnh dưới chân của Nico.

Sự im lặng chen vào một vài phút trước khi Jason lại phá vỡ nó. "Lúc nãy cậu đang nói về cái gì vậy?" cậu ấy hỏi. "Về việc... giả vờ gì đó, nhưng giờ cậu lại không thể nữa vì tôi đang ở đây?"

Nico ghi chú lại trong đầu sẽ không bao giờ uống một giọt rượu bia nào nữa. "Không quan trọng đâu."

Jason hít vào một hơi sâu. Cậu ấy mở miệng ra để cãi lại, rồi lại nhanh chóng đóng nó lại. Rồi cậu ấy nói, thật chậm rãi: "Cậu có bao giờ hiểu ra được thứ tôi muốn nói với ly cà phê không?"

Câu hỏi đó gửi Nico vào một vòng quay. "Ly nào?" cậu hỏi. "Ly đầu tiên đấy à?"

Cậu ấy lắc đầu. "Không⎯ thì, không hẳn. Ly vào ngày hôm qua đó. Nhân dịp Valentine đó."

"Tôi chỉ cho rằng cậu chỉ thương hại tôi vì Percy đã dành phòng để "mần chuyện" đa phần của ngày hôm qua thôi."

Jason đảo mắt một vòng, vẫn nhìn thẳng vào con đường phía trước. "Thì, có chuyện đó, nhưng đó không phải là lý do duy nhất," cậu ấy nói.

Nico thở dài. Nhưng chiếc xe sắp đổ vào bãi đổ xe, thế nên ít nhất cậu sẽ được trốn thoát sớm thôi. "Tôi đang bị đau đầu đấy, Jason. Tôi không biết tại sao cậu lại mua cho tôi cà phê, và tôi không có đủ tế bào não ngay bây giờ để mà nghĩ về nó. Tôi sẽ chịu cuộc: tại sao cậu lại trả tiền mua cà phê cho một người cậu chưa từng gặp?"

Jason mệt mỏi cười oà lên trong khi cậu ấy đặt tay ra sau ghế và lui xe vào chỗ để xe. "Trái tim trong mặt bọt không phải chỉ là món đặc biệt nhân ngày Valentine," cậu ấy nói. "Tôi đã kêu Drew vẽ nó vào."

"Tôi không hiểu cậu đang cố nói..."

"Lý do tôi kêu Drew vẽ nó vào bởi tôi rất thích cái cậu này sẽ đến đó mua cà phê, và tôi nghĩ đó có lẽ sẽ là một cách hay để tỏ tình," Jason nói, chọn lựa lời nói của mình kĩ càng, như cậu ấy đã nghĩ ngợi về chúng một lúc lâu lắm rồi. Cậu ấy đưa tay ra và tắt xe đi, và tiếng xe hạ dần xuống im lặng trong khi Nico, mắt mở toang, chật vật cố hiểu rõ những gì Jason đang nói.

"Cậu⎯"

"Tôi biết phải lòng một người qua tin nhắn về truyện thần thoại và Teen Wolf thì rất ngu ngốc, nhưng nó vẫn cứ thế mà xảy ra. Và... tôi sẽ hiểu nếu chuyện này làm mọi thứ trở nên kì quặc, nhưng tôi cần phải cho cậu biết." Jason cắn má trong của mình và quay đi khỏi Nico, đối mặt với khung cửa sổ kính nhỏ giọt với nước mưa. "Xin lỗi nha."

Trong lúc đó, bên trong đầu của Nico, nó cứ tương tự như một vụ đánh bom. Ý nghĩ của cậu vung vãi khắp nơi như mãnh đạn bay trong gió, và vượt qua tất cả những thứ đó thì những từ mạch lạc mà cậu có thể lập nên là _trời đất ơi_. Bởi vì chuyện này rõ ràng không thể nào đang xảy ra; đây là một ảo giác sinh ra từ sự mệt mỏi và một chút bia rượu, bởi vì Jason Grace đang thật sự ngồi đây kế bên cậu, ngượng ngạo nhìn ra cửa sổ trong khi cậu ấy chờ đợi Nico nói gì đó, sau khi chỉ vừa mới thú nhận _chuyện đó_.

"Cậu đang nói đùa," là những từ đầu tiên đổ ra khỏi miệng của Nico.

Jason lắc đầu mình. "Không, tôi không có đùa đâu. Tôi cũng đâu có cố che giấu gì nó đâu; tôi đã nghĩ về việc hỏi thẳng cậu đi uống cà phê với tôi vào ngày hôm qua, nhưng... tôi bổng thấy sợ nên đã đổi ý. Thế nên tôi chỉ lại trả tiền cà phê cho cậu. Nhưng có vẻ như lời nhắn của tôi không được thấu hiểu cho lắm."

Nico chỉ nhìn cậu ấy chằm chằm. "Cậu thích tôi," cậu lặp lại, đều là vì bản thân và có lẽ để kéo Jason ra khỏi màn sương mờ ảo giác nào đó mà cậu ấy đang bị mắc kẹt vào. "Cậu thích tôi. Theo kiểu đó. Thật luôn."

"Thật luôn," Jason nói. Cậu ấy nhún vai. "Nhưng tôi hoàn toàn hiểu được. Ý tôi là, cậu vẫn còn thích Percy, và chuyện này chỉ là rất kì quặc đối với cậu, ta vẫn có thể làm bạn⎯ hoặc, um, nếu chuyện này cũng làm cho chuyện đó trở nên kì quặc, thì tôi đoá⎯ mmph!"

Jason nhanh chóng bị cắt ngang khi Nico phát mệt phải nghe cậu ấy nói thứ không đâu và theo bản năng quấn tay mình quanh cổ của cậu ấy, kéo cậu ấy lại gần và hôn cậu ấy. Dây an toàn đang ấn mạnh vào hông của cậu và phía sau đầu cậu vẫn còn đang giật giật với một cơn đau nhẹ, nhưng rồi Jason bắt đầu hôn cậu trở lại, và bổng nhiên nó còn tuyệt hơn cả được bay, tuyệt hơn bất cứ thứ gì. Cả cơ thể của cậu rộn lên với sự lúng túng và một loại hào hứng kì lạ mà gửi tiếng cười thốt ra khỏi cuống họng của cậu, và cậu đang hôn Jason Grace, và được một lần, có người thích Nico trở lại và mọi thứ đang đi theo chiều hướng tốt.

"Để làm rõ nhé," Nico thốt lên khi họ buông nhau ra để thở, cả hai đều đỏ cả mặt và hít thở nặng nề, "Phòng khi cậu chưa hiểu được ý, tôi đang nói là tôi cũng thích cậu nữa."

Tiếng cười của Jason, Nico quyết định sâu hơn vào đêm đó, là một trong những âm thích ưa thích nhất của cậu.

*** 

> **[Chủ Nhật, 15/02/2014] [12:21] Tin đồn tui vừa nghe từ Percy về việc Jason bỏ áo khoác của nó trong phòng của cậu có phải là thật không?**
> 
> [12:27] Là thật, nhưng không phải như bà nghĩ đâu.
> 
> [12:28] Cậu ấy chở tôi về vào tối qua và bọn tôi ngồi xem TV cùng nhau một lúc. Và không, đó không phải là nói bóng gió cho thứ gì khác đâu.
> 
> [12:30] Sao mà bà dậy sớm thế này? Tôi cứ tưởng giờ này bà vẫn còn ngủ cho qua cơn đau đầu sau cái vụ bà với Thalia hôn nhau trong phòng tắm của Piper chứ.
> 
> [12:30] Với lại, chúc mừng nha.
> 
> **[12:31] Hay tụi mình thoả thuận là nếu ta không bao giờ nhắc về chuyện đó nữa, tui cũng sẽ không nhắc đến việc cậu và Jason là người ở trong phòng tắm đó trước tiên?**
> 
> [12:33] Chấp nhận.
> 
> [12:34] Mà nói thật đấy, tôi mừng cho bà đó. Thalia đâu rồi?
> 
> **[12:36] Nhỏ vẫn còn ngủ. Cả hai bọn tui đều không có say lắm, nhỏ chỉ thường hay ngủ nướng thôi.**
> 
> **[12:36] Còn Jason đâu rồi?**
> 
> [12:38] Không phải tụi mình sẽ không nhắc về chuyện đó nữa sao?
> 
> **[12:39] Tui chỉ nói là tui sẽ không nhắc đến chuyện ông và Jason ở trong phòng tắm cùng nhau thôi.**
> 
> **[12:40] Tui có nói gì về chuyện sau đó đâu. Câu hỏi đó đúng là ngu ngốc.**
> 
> [12:40] Cậu ấy về nhà vào tối qua sau khi bọn tôi nói chuyện một lúc.
> 
> [12:40] Chuyện dài lắm.
> 
> [12:41] Tôi sẽ kể hết cho bà sau, nhưng... cho tôi ít thời gian nhé.
> 
> **[12:43] Tui hiểu mà.**
> 
> **[12:43] Nhưng đây là một chuyện tốt chứ?**
> 
> [12:44] Ừ.
> 
> [12:44] Là chuyện tốt.

***

**Author's Note:**

> * nguyên văn là: "With a pair of Caesars." Đây là một câu chơi chữ vì dịch đơn giản là, bằng một cây kéo, và trong tiếng anh, kéo là "scissors", phát âm tương tự với "Caesars". 
> 
> Mình đã cố gắng tìm một câu chơi chữ liên quan đến La Mã trong TV mà tìm mãi không ra nên đành dịch nguyên văn thôi :))


End file.
